memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2011
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Wenn Du hier eine Nachricht für mich hinterlässt werde ich so schnell wie möglich darauf antworten. Allerdings solltest Du mir auch angeben wenn ich direkt in einer bestimmten Diskussion oder aber hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten soll. Wenn Du diesbezüglich nichts weiter erwähnst werde ich auf jeden Fall auf Deiner Diskussionsseite antworten. ---- Ältere Beiträge befinden sich im Archiv. Login-Bug (?) Hallo! Wollte mich anmelden, (nachdem ich gestern schon anonym darauf "bestanden" hatte, den Wichtigkeitsgrad von Dilithium bei der Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktion auf der Warpantrieb-Seite zu erhöhen), allerdings brauchte ich mir nur einen Benutzernamen zu vergeben ("Emissary77") und konnte mich später einfach so (ohne Passwort) anmelden (was ja eigentlich blöd ist). Denn auf der Registrierungsseite waren nur die einzufüllenden Felder zu erkennen, aber nicht was man da einfüllen sollte, z.B. "Passwort", "E-Mail" etc. Das habe ich erst später gemerkt, als ich mal die Seite markierte; dann wurden "Benutzername", "Passwort" usw. erkennbar. Ich hoffe, ich habe das Problem einigermaßen anschaulich dargestellt?! Hauptsächliches Problem jetzt: möchte mich unter dem gleichen Benutzernamen (Emissary77), aber MIT Passwort registrieren/anmelden. Das will das System aber nicht, da ich ja schon unter dem Benutzernamen existiere...;-( Vielleicht kannst Du mir helfen. Vielen Dank im Voraus! Bitte auf Deiner Disk.-Seite antworten. :Hallo, :ich habe gerade etwas patroulliert und bin dabei auf diese Anfrage gestoßen. Ich hoffe, es ist Bravomike recht, wenn ich mich mal kurz einklinke. :Zum Problem: Du versuchst dich mit dem IE zu registrieren und einzuloggen, oder? Da haben wir leider schon seit längerem ein Problem mit dem Formular. Ich habe nach einer kurzen Recherche versucht, ebendiesen Fehler zu beheben, allerdings erscheint er mir mit unseren Mitteln so erst einmal leider nicht lösbar. :Allem Anschein nach ist der Benutzername Emissary77 hier auch nicht registriert. Nach unserem Benutzerverzeichnis ist der Name noch immer frei. :Darf ich dir zur kurzfristigen Lösung drei unterschiedliche Wege vorschlagen? :#Du registrierst dich in einem anderen Wikia-Wiki registrierst und loggst dich dann hier erneut ein: Das erste Feld ist für den Benutzernamen, das zweite für das Passwort. Das Häkchen setzt du, um ein Cookie zu speichern, damit du automatisch für die nächsten Tage eingeloggt bist. (Eben so lange, bis das Cookie verfällt - das dürften hier so 30 Tage sein.) :#Du benutzt diesen Link mit einem anderen Skin zum Registrieren und Einloggen :#oder aber du - nur als Vorschlag - verwendest einen anderen Browser: Firefox, SeaMonkey, K-Meleon und Opera für Windows zeigen das Feld so an, wie es dargestellt werden soll. Der IE hat leider bekanntermaßen Probleme bei der Darstellung von Webseiten mit bestimmten Stylesheetangaben und schaltet dann alles auf "weiß". :Wie gesagt, bitte verstehe den letzten Vorschlag nur als kurzfristigen Einfall - wir Admins arbeiten an dem Problem schon länger, haben aber bislang offenbar noch nichts gefunden, was dem Abhilfe schafft. Datt is' aba ooch 'n kniffellig Ding. 14:40, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Defchris dürfte eigentlich schon alles zum Thema gesagt haben, Du kannst Dich da voll und ganz auf ihn verlassen, was solche Sachen angeht ist er weit kompetenter als ich. Wenn Du also Probleme mit der Darstellung unserer Skin hast (ist bei Internet Explorer so, andere, z.B. Firefox, zeigen es problemlos an), und nicht wechseln willst, hilft es, sich einfach über die englische MA anzumelden, aus irgend einem Grund ist dort alles sichtbar. Wenn Du Dein Passwort wechseln willst ist das natürlich möglich, wenn Du es schaffst, Dich unter Deinem gewünschten Benutzernamen anzumelden, Du findest die betreffenden Felder unter "Einstellungen" - Benutzerdaten - Passwort ändern. Aber wie gesagt, dafür musst Du angemeldet sein... Ich hoffe, ich konnte Dir trotzdem helfen.--Bravomike 18:10, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Vielen Dank für Eure Tipps! Ich habe alles - außer dem Browser-Wechsel - versucht, leider immer mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich mich mit dem gewünschten Usernamen "Emissary77" nicht registrieren kann, da er bereits existiert: "Login error: Username entered already in use. Please choose a different name." (auch wenn ich mich auf der engl. Seite anmelde). Tja, dann nehme ich einfach einen anderen Benutzernamen, oder habt ihr noch einen anderen Vorschlag? ::Hm, tut mir leid. Das mit der Darstellung hat Defchris scheinbar hingekriegt, aber dass Du Dich überhaupt ohne Passwort anmelden konntest ist seltsam. Hast Du schon mal versucht, die nicht als neuer Benutzer anzumelden, sondern ganz normal als "Emissary77" und ohne Passwort (oder mit dem gleichen namen als Passwort)? Ansonsten müsstes Du wohl leider auf einen anderen Namen ausweichen...--Bravomike 18:59, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Also wenn ich das jetzt richtig überblicke, hast du dich als Emissary77 angemeldet und dabei einfach nur kein Passwort vergeben - warum das so ist, vermag ich jetzt nicht zu sagen, eventuell gibt es keine "Mindestkomplexität" in unseren momentanen Einstellungen. Da müsste man mal bei den Technikern nachfragen Dass der Name jetzt belegt ist, ist ja klar - also lass' dir am Besten ein neues Passwort zuschicken, wenn du eine gültige E-Mail-Adresse angegeben hast. :::Falls nicht, geh dich bitte schnellstmöglichst einloggen, und vergib ein Passwort nachdem du dich eingeloggt hast über die persönlichen Einstellungen. Anderenfalls müssen wir den Account sperren, um zu verhindern, dass sich jemand den Nickname hijackt. 20:48, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Es ist genauso, wie defchris sagt: ich kann mich mit Emissary77 OHNE Passwort anmelden. Weil das so ist, kann ich mir auch kein neues Passwort vergeben (lassen), also wäre es am besten, ihr sperrt den account und ich melde mich mit neuem Benutzernamen und Passwort neu an. :Sicher, dss Du Dir kein Passwort geben lassen kannst? Ich sperre den Namen erst mal vorsichtshalber, aber theoretisch dürftest Du Dir doch selber ein Passwort zuweisen können, wenn Du erst mal eingeloggt bis (Einstellungen - Paswort ändern)--Bravomike 11:24, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Also: Wenn der Account gesperrt ist, kann man noch immer an den Einstellungen herumprobieren. Daher sperre ich ihn jetzt mal für heute und morgen, so dass man mal in Ruhe probieren kann. Ich würde dann auch vorschlagen, dass auf der Diskussionsseite von Emissary77 fortzusetzen, damit Bravomike nicht ständig mit neuen Nachrichten genervt wird. ;) 11:31, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich seh' schon, Bravomike hat das Sperren übernommen. 11:32, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: Login-Bug (?) Gerne doch, wenn ich schon mal hier bin. 20:48, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab die passenden Passagen aus der MA/en übernommen und wollte das jetzt erst einmal so stehen lassen, weil ich in meinem IE7 eben trotz Cache-Leeren keine Änderung bemerkte und es eh keine Verschlechterung war. Aber gut zu wissen, dass man auch so einen Fehler beheben kann. ^^ 21:12, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, erneut hat die MA/en dabei geholfen, aber das Problem in der Einstellungsseite sollte jetzt auch behoben sein. :) 11:28, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Bitte und danke. :) 11:32, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Re: Externe und Interne Links Sorry... War falsch rum. Ich hatte mich nur an die Ausrichtung bei Gehirn gehalten. Dort ist es dann wohl auch falsch. Werde das ändern. Sorry nochmal.--Tobi72 12:17, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Re: Neue Bilder Ganz einfach die meisten Bilder hab ich ja über die alte Versionen drüber geladen. Ich lade die Bilder nur neu hoch wo zb ein Noncanonbild als Vorlage ist, man kann das Bild ja immer zurück setzen und da will ich kein Risiko eingehen, dass die alte Vision wieder verwendet wird :) und auch wo der Name nicht so wirklich passt wie zb bei Bild:Kantare.jpg wo wir doch den Namen der Person kennen wie hier bei den Bild Ezral. Man würde ja auch nicht ein Bild von Sisko als Schwarzer Mensch bezeichnen ;) --Klossi 20:37, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, dass das jemals genutzt wurde und da ist es doch einfacher das Bild mit neuen Titel hochzuladen und das alte Bild auf Sofort Löschen zu setzen, somit ist das Problem durch deinen schnellen Einsatz gelöst. --Klossi 15:46, 14. Feb. 2008 (EST) ::Sorry wenn ich dir so viel arbeit mache :) --Klossi 20:53, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Das wichtigste ist doch, dass es einen Spass macht an MA zu arbeiten und wenn man halt mal nicht die Muse zum schreiben hat dann kann man wenigstenst mal ein wenig hier Aufräumen. --Klossi 21:01, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Arena des Todes Hallo lieber Mike, zu beginn freu ich mich von dir zu hören. Zu deiner Frage woher dieser Name stammt. Diese Raumstation wird in der tat auch als Hirogen Träningseinrichtung bezeichnet. In den Offiziellen Star Trek - Fakten und Infos von Paramount herausgegeben wird diese als "Arena des Todes" bezeichnet. Ich hoffe deine Frage beantwortet zu haben. Und freue mich auf weitere Anregungen und gutes und spaßiges arbeiten. Alles gute und bis bald -- Dean21 15:32, 16. Feb. 2008 (UTC) VOY Episoden Ich merke du bearbeitest ein Wenig die aktuellen VOY Episoden und verwedest diese Vorlage für deine Links während Tobi diese Vorlage für seine DS9 Episoden verwendet ich würde mal Vorschlagen warum verwenden wir nicht so eine Einheitliche Vorlage und bauen diese dann in alle Episoden ein und man trägt dann die Links in den Richtigen Abschnitt ein, so sind dann alle Episoden Einheitlich und auch Übersichtlich. --Klossi 10:36, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Oder wir entwickeln mit Absprache von Tobi eine neutrale Tabelle die wir dann in allen Serien und Filmen verwenden und jeder nimmt dann eine Serie vor in der die Tabellen dann ein getragen werden. --Klossi 11:11, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Das währe mein Vorschlag aber vielleicht sollten wir das mal weiter in Zehn Vorne disskutieren. --Klossi 11:37, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::ja, wo wir schonmal dabei sind könnten wir es vieleicht auch gleich ohne tabelle, als vorlage erstellen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:25, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hanon IV Du hast ja Hanon IV gelöscht, willst du dann die Info üüber den Planeten in den Artikel Hanon-System oder bekommt dann der Planet einen eigenen Artikel halt nur mit einer canonischen Bezeichnung. --Klossi 16:44, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde entweder Vorschlagen "Planet im "Hanon-System" oder "Hanon (Planet)". Denn über den Planet gibt es eigentliche viele Infos, einige Tierarten sind bekannt es gibt dort eine primitive Kultur, man sieht auch viel von den Planeten, denke schon das der Planet einen eignen Artikel wert ist. --Klossi 17:09, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja die Namen gefallen mir auch nicht wirklich. Ich möchte den Planet aber auch nicht hier Unbenannte Planeten unterbringen, dafür dürfte der Artikel zu lang werden. Als Neutraler Kompromiss währe wirklich die Bezeichnung Hanon (Planet) oder hast du noch eine Idee. --Klossi 17:20, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Das Hanonianisches Höhlenreptil wird ja auch nach dem Planet genannt. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass ein Tier was auf einen Planeten lebt nach dem Planetensystem benannt wird in dem es lebt. Also ich bleibe bei der Bezeichnung Hanon (Planet) und die Infos wegen den Namen dann in die HGIs --Klossi 17:27, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::"Hanon-Planet" perfekt also da hörst du von mir keine Einwende. --Klossi 18:51, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::Kein Prolem muss nur noch mal mir die Folgen ansehen damit die Daten dann auch stimmen und dann kanns losgehen. Ich hab schon soviele Planeten erstellt da kommt es auf den einen mehr oder weniger auch nicht an ;)--Klossi 19:34, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Re: WK I Habs überprüft Spock erwähnt beim ersten Weltkrieg 6 Millionen Tote, beim zweiten Weltkrieg 11 Millionen Tote und beim dritten Weltkrieg 37 Millionen Tote. --Klossi 18:13, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Die Szene wo über die Weltkriege gesprochen wurde, wurde neu synchroniesiert also entweder wurde die Szene ursprünglich in der deutschen Fassung geschnitten oder man hat nur unsinn in der Szene gesprochen. --Klossi 18:19, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Hatte sie Folgen früher auf Video aber das ist schon ewig her, höchstens wenn es mal wieder auf den Fernsehen kommt, da bringen die noch meist die alte Fassung. --Klossi 18:23, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::In den 60ern konnte ja auch keiner Ahnen, dass sich Star Trek solange hält und das man sich später etwas intensiver mit den dritten Weltkrieg beschäftigt :)--Klossi 18:29, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Naja Vulkanier sind ja auch Veganer und trotzdem will Tuvok das Rüherei von Neelix probieren jaja die ersten Anzeichen der Krankheit oder die Autoren haben mal wieder geschlafen ;) --Klossi 18:37, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::Lies dir einmal Cap'n Beckmessers Führer durch Star Trek Reihe durch und du siehst die ganzen Star Trek Folgen mit anderen Augen und es ist immer wieder lustig Filmfehler oder Produktionsfehler zu entdecken. --Klossi 18:44, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Löschen & Bilder aus MA/en Alles klar.--Mr. Garak 19:03, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Bild:Korax.jpg Ja, ist richtig. Ich habe die Bilder diesmal über http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Spezial:MultipleUpload hochgeladen und auch ne Beschreibung eingegeben. Das hat er aber offenbar nicht übernommen. :Es spricht eigentlich nichts gegen die doppelte Quellenangabe. Ich habe das mit dem Multi-Upload nochmal überprüft. Eigene Angaben werden nicht übernommen. --Mr. Garak 17:07, 1. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bilder ersetzen Geht klar. Wollte es eigentlich auch machen, habe es dann aber doch vergessen. Sry. --Mr. Garak 22:14, 2. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Re: Admin Erstmal vielen Dank für die Nominierung und würde mich dann sehr auf diese neue Herausforderung bei MA freuen :) --Klossi 18:58, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Danke auch von mir. Ich wollte Klossi auch schon nominieren, da er sehr oft hier ist und viel macht. Denke die Aufgaben hier werden immer komplexer, sodass wir schon Leute brauchen, die das machen. Bin gerne bereit, mehr Verantwortung zu übernehmen, wenn die Anderen dem zustimmen.--Tobi72 20:46, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Linkfix Bei der nächsten Verschiebung werde ich daran denken, auch die verlinkten Seiten zu überarbeiten. ...schäm... --Zumbleistift 20:56, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Episodenverweise Hi Bravomike, ich hab hier mal einen Link gesetzt, in dem die im Deutschen korrekte Grammatik erläutert wird, was das Setzen von Punkten vor, in und hinter Klammern angeht. Ich finde, wir sollten uns daran halten, weil es die Qualität des Projektes hebt ;-) -- Mr. Spocky Anmerkungen 18:31, 13. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ein leises Hallo^^ Ich trau mich garnich, was zu ändern^^, ich war ja nun leider Ewigkeiten nich mehr da. Hat sich denn seit Anfang Februar viel geändert? Auf den ersten Blick fält mir erstmal nix auf, aber wie stehts mit Regeln, Foren etc? Ich wende mich mal an dich, weil du grad on bist :) Vielen Dank im Voraus. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:06, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Danke dir. Das mit den Admins-Vorschlagen hatte ich ja selbst schon gesagt, dass Tobi Admin werden sollte, als Ersatz für mich. Was mich selbst angeht, hat ja die letzte Zeit gezeigt, dass mich das Studium von MA abhält :) Deswegen bin ich absolut dafür, dass die beiden Admins werden. Wies mit mir in zukunft aussieht, wird sich zeigen^^, Prüfungen sind ja erstmal vorbei... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:16, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Dann wünsch ich dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Prüfungen :) ::Meine sind relativ gut verlaufen, waren ja meine ersten überhaupt. Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt Prakikum an der Uni, bin aber durch die Eingangsklausur gefallen, hab mir also meine Ferien selbstgemacht. Naja, gibt ja immer ne zweite Chance. Mathe ist noch ein Wackler, der Rest müsste bestanden sein (die Ergebnisse sind noch nich raus). ::Ich freue mich ja selbst, endlich wieder mal diese schönen Worte "memory-alpha" in die Adresszeile eingeben zu können^^. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:31, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Wir hatten dieses Semester nur einen Beleg, Hausarbeiten garnich. In allen Fächern (außer in dem, wo der Beleg gemacht werden musste) gabs nur die Prüfung als Note. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:44, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Doch was unbekanntes^^? Ist jetzt Regel, den Artikelnamen im Text über einen Link fett zu machen? Also nicht über ? -- =/\= '''Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:36, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Achso :) Ok, werd mich artig dran halten. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:50, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wenn du was vergisst, nerv ich dich einfach ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:56, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Aha, danke :) Is nich schlimm, dass du es vergessen hast, ich kenn das ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:39, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Lied der Weisen Im Liedtext (letzte Strophe) hast du geschrieben: "hoch in die Luft, an einen himmlichen Ort." Sicher wird dir auffallen, dass dort eigentllich ein s fehlt, aber da es ja ein poetischer Text is, könnte da ja auch richtig sein. Deswegen meine Frage: fehlt das s oder nicht? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:24, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:27, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Schon wieder ich... Hier wartet noch eine Meinungsäußerung von dir :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:18, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Re: kurze Bitte Ich schau mal. Allerdings dauert es einen Moment.--Tobi72 21:21, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) 89.183.xxx.xxx blockieren Also ich denke mal, dass das Blockieren des Benutzers viel bringt, der wurde zuvor schon geblockt und außerdem macht der das nur einmal in ein paar Tagen. Und nur bei dem Beitrag. Entweder sollten wir den Beitrag für die Bearbeitung durch unregistrieret Benutzer blockieren oder wir sollten den Benutzer für länger blockieren. Ich denke eine eintägige Sperrung bringt da nichts.--Tobi72 18:50, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Ich hatte das auch nur daran gesehen, dass der Typ geschrieben hatte, dass jemand seine Änderungen zurücksetzt. Danach habe ich geschaut, was mit dem Artilel war und dann habe ich gesehen, dass die IP-Adresse von dem immer identisch beginnt. Kommt wahrscheinlich dager, dass ich in dem Bereich arbeite...--Tobi72 19:43, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ich würde auch lieber nicht den ganzen IP-Keis sperren. Aber leider wird der nicht vernünftig. ::Und das Andere bekomme ich hoffentlich gald hin. Hatte am WE etwas Zeit.--Tobi72 19:52, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Artikel Englisch Du hättest dir die Mühe machen können, die im Artikel Englisch von mir korrigierten Fehler im korrigierten Zustand zu lassen, anstatt den Artikel blind in seinen vorigen Zustand zurückzuversetzen. Augen auf! --Ingo T. 13:57, 14. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Um die Sache etwas voran zu treiben, habe ich dich und Shisma als Bureaucrat in Memory Alpha:Administrator-Kandidaten vorgeschlagen. Hab erstmal keinen besseren Platz gefunden. Wenn es wo anders hin soll, dann kann die Wahl auch verschobe werden. Bis dahin denke ich, gelten die gleichen Regeln wie bei der Admin-Wahl, wobei ich denke, dass da keiner was gegen einwändet.--Tobi72 20:41, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Bureaucrat! Da es hier eine Ergänzung zum Admin ist, habe ich mir erlauft sie nach 8 Tagen zu beenden. Kannst du ggf. bei Avater nachfragen, ob er die Änderungen durchführen kann?--Tobi72 19:40, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Gnarfgnarf Was machen wir mit dem Benutzer? Ein paar Tage sperren und außerdem die Einträge in der Benutzerdiskussion (zu einem Benutzer, den es wahrscheinlich nicht mal gibt) löschen?--Tobi72 06:52, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Hatte das Vandalieren von dem nicht gesehen, deshalb ein Willkommen geschrieben... Wobei ich nicht weiß wie lange, denn es sieht so aus, als hätten sich beide nur angemeldet, um hier Unfug zu treiben. Wie lange?--Tobi72 07:01, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::OK--Tobi72 07:08, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) Danke wegen Meta-Tag Ich bekomme die Sache mit dem Meta-Tag einfach nie auf die Reihe, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich HGI immer als Unterpunkt "Hintergrundinformation" einfüge ;) Danke nochmals für die Korrektur --Mark McWire 14:31, 10. Mai 2008 (UTC) Irrtümlicher Bildupload Ich habe irrtümlich ein Bild hochgeladen. Beim nachsuchen habe ich irgendwie kein gleiches gefunden. Kannst du das wieder von der Datenbank löschen, da es sonst doppelt wäre. Das Bild: http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:Loque%27eque_Hoshi.png. Danke schön. BTW: Spricht etwas dagegen, wenn ich für den Artikel Urquat einen kurzen Artikel schreiben und dazu 2 Bilder hochlade, die ich dann noch zusätzlich in einstellen möchte? --HeatPoint 14:46, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) Versuchskaninchen (Episode ) Hallo! Du hattest doch den Episodenartikel verschoben. Was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit den Links (z.B. bei alten eplinks und vor allem in allen möglichen Episoden- & Staffellisten). Gibts da etwas automatisches oder geht das nur von Hand? Ich würds halt machen, aber wenn automatisch geht... ;-) Danke, kannst gern hier antworten --Plasmarelais 19:33, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Bravo is glaub ich im Urlaub. Aber soweit ich weiß is das automatisch. Also die Vorlage is so gebaut, dass man den Zusatz "(Episode)" von vornherein garnicht dazuschreiben muss. --HenK | discuss 20:03, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Dann verschwinden die roten Links von allein? Alles klar! --Plasmarelais 20:33, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) :ich glaub schon. Hoffe man korrigiert mich, wenn ich was falsche sage. --HenK | discuss 20:42, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Hallo! Soweit ich weiss wird die Verknüpfung zur Episode erst hergestellt, wenn die eplink-vorlage auf den jeweiligen Verweiseseiten eingetragen wird. Wenn ihr z.B. nur nach "Versuchskaninchen" sucht, kommen dutzende Seiten von verlinkten Artikeln mit rotem Link. → Versuchskaninchen, anstatt . Blöd ausgedrückt, aber ich hoffe ihr wisst was ich meine ;) rgds --HeatPoint 21:08, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Habs wohl kapiert, vielen Dank :-) --Plasmarelais 21:13, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Also, nur um einen Abschlussbericht zu geben: Alle noch manuell zu ändernden Links sind geändert, ein Artikel ist erstellt, damit dürfte die Sache geklärt sein--Bravomike 07:07, 20. Mai 2008 (UTC) Mittelgroße Bitte Hi, du hast doch sicher letzten Samstag die VOY-Episode gesehen (Makrokosmos). Hast du die (hoffentlich) aufgenommen? Hast du sie immer noch aufgenommen? Wegen einem Zitat. Der Doktor empfiehlt doch Fliegenklatschen gegen den Makrovirus. Das is ja eigentlich n schönes Zitat. Ich habs nur leider nich mehr genau im Kopf. Könntest du das mal checken und korrigieren (ich hab mehr schlecht als recht eingefügt bei den Dialogzitaten)? Wäre nett. Ich hoffe doch, du hast es noch auf Kasette (oder Festplatte ;) ). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:29, 16. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Hallo! Habs gerade erledigt... rgds --HeatPoint 19:47, 16. Mai 2008 (UTC) noch eine bitte hey! der tag ist gekommmen an dem ich was aus meinen(deinen) Referenzwerken gebrauchen könnte. es geht um Grundrisse. ich weis es gab in den fact files eine seite über die crew quartiere auf der enterprise-d. vlt. findest du noch sowas zu anderen föderationsschiffen. ich brauche bilder davon. hast du vlt. einen scanner oder digicam?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:54, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Also zu hause hab' ich keinen Scanner, aber in der Uni komm ich an einen ran, das dürfte funktionieren, wenn Du mir sagst, was Du genau brauchst, kann ich das morgen scannen und Dir schicken. Außerdem schau ich mal in die Fact Files, da wird es ja bestimmt ein paar Karten über Quartiere geben oder kurze Abschnitte auf den Karten zu den einzelnen Klassen, was brauchst Du denn da genau?--Bravomike 18:05, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::wundervoll. also es gibt definitiv eine seite zu den crew quartieren der enterprise-D. ich suche nur pläne der Sets. erstmal bin ich interessiert an der Enterprise(1701 - refit), -A und -D (war ja immer das selbe set). diese risszeichnungen der räume sind oft etwas fehlerhaft, und die findet man genausogut überall im internet. aber nirgents gibts diese draufsicht der quartiere. lass dir ruhig zeit, es hat keine eile, danke ;)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:11, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Also die Ent-D-Bluprints hab' ich mir gerade mal angeschaut, da sind zwar einige Quartiere zu sehen, aber wie viel davon der Realität (des Sets) entspricht ist fraglich, außerdem ist der Maßstab ziemlich ungünstig, um wirklich was zu erkennen. Ich schau aber noch mal genauer, ob man da was findet, und die Fact Files durchstöber ich auch mal, da wird sicherlich was sein, aber das kann ein bisschen dauern, weil ich die immer noch nicht komplett durchsortiert habe.--Bravomike 18:25, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::also, die Ent-D-Blueprints habe ich ganz vergessen. aber die sind eh, zu ungenau ich ebenfalls fehlerhaft^^. es müssten so Zeichnungen im diesem stil sein: http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/gallery/stmagazine/voyager-deck-one.gif (link in adresszeile kopieren, darufklicken geht nicht)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:28, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Re: Kleine Bitte In der eng Fassung wird gesagt, dass es sich bei dem Rogue Planet handelt, in der deutschen Fassung um einen Einzelgänger. Also mit anderen Worten Klasse R ist noncanon. --Klossi 06:58, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Asteroiden Holla, da hat sich ja schon jemand die Arbeit gemacht, den Artikel zu verlinken. Jetzt belibt mir nur noch eines: wo schreibt man denn Ungereimtheiten hin? ZB wird Tuvok und Co während eines Kampfes mit einem starken Gegner an Bord gebeamt. --Huebi 16:42, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) 1=? Hallo, für was ist denn das "1=" im ? Hab da mal wieder was nicht mitbekommen...--Tobi72 21:21, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, hab ich mal wieder nicht mitbekommen.--Tobi72 05:57, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Exzelente Artikel Noch zwei weitere Dinge. # Habe mal geschaut. Bisher gibt es recht wenig exzelente Artikel. Dabei gibt es hier genug Artikel, die nicht schlecht sind und vielleicht den Status Exzelenter Artikel verdienen haben. Sollten wir nicht alle mal schauen und ggf. anfangen etwas zu nominieren? # Morgen ist wieder der erste. Irgendeine Idee, welchen Artikel wir als exzelenten Artikel eintragen sollen für Juli?--Tobi72 21:21, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Hi, also ich würd auch ma gern wissen, ob es für den Artikel des Monats irgendwelche Vorgehensweisen und Regeln gibt. Glaube aber nicht. --HenK | discuss 22:01, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Naja, ich werde heute einige Artikel raussuchen für exzelente Artikel. Und bezüglich des Artikels des Monats sollte man dann ggf. auch eine Vorschlagsliste einführen und sich dann bis spätestens 27. eines Monats entscheiden oder so. Müsste geklärt werden. Ich schau mir das nachher mal an.--Tobi72 05:59, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke, müssen wir für die Zukunft etwas organisieren... --Tobi72 09:41, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) "Vorzugskat" Bitte entschuldige mein erneutes Unwissen. Ich bemühe mich, ein Gefühl für die Vergabe von Kategorien zu entwickeln, aber ich tue mich doch recht schwer damit. Und manchmal denk ich schlichtweg nicht dran. Den Unterschied zwischen Kat:Fiktiver Charakter und Kat:Hologramm habe ich jetzt auch verstanden. Aber was meinst du mit "Vorzugskat"? Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 22:11, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hab ich verstanden! Vielen Dank für die Erläuterung. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 08:45, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Umleitungen Hallo. Ich würde mich über ein wenig Input auf der Seite Hilfe Diskussion:Umleitung freuen. Ich will keine Unruhe stiften, aber das Nein eines einzelnen Benutzers finde ich doch zu wenig an Internetdemokratie. --Baum 19:30, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Willkommen zurück. Hoffe du bist nicht all zu schockiert wegen all der Änderungen, Diskussionen usw.--Tobi72 16:45, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Wirkliche Änderungen gab es nicht. Aber es gibt die ein oder andere Diskussion. Auch wenn ich es nicht als sinnvoll sehe, dass "Baum" versucht, Leute in die Diskussion zu holen, so wäre es ggf. gut, wenn du dir das hier anschaust: Hilfe Diskussion:Umleitung :Die Diskussion erzeugt nur eine Menge Datenmüll und ich stimme Shisma zu, wenn er vorschlägt, sich ggf. eher an die Betreiber der Wiki zu wenden, um die Suchfunktion ändern zu lassen, als wahllos Redirects zu erstellen.--Tobi72 17:32, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Kurz deine Meinung wiedergeben, reicht ja. Im Moment ist es so, dass 2 dafür, 2 dagegen und einer auf "wenn es im Vorspann gezeigt wird". Und wenn ich ihm Shismas Aussage nicht nochmal erklärt hätte, dann währen schon einige Redirects erstellt worden.--Tobi72 17:42, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Kann mich den auch nur Anschließen hoffe hattest einen schönen Urlaub gehabt um mit frischen Kräften weiter in MA auszuhelfen ;) --Klossi 22:33, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Artikelnamen Also ich finde, wenn die Namen sogar insofern verändert werden, dass sie meiner gelöschten Weiterleitung entsprechen , kann man diese Weiterleitungen auch so machen, der Vollständigkeit wegen.--Weyoun I 15:40, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Da du meine Weiterleitung Insektoiden Patrouillenschiff gelöscht hast. Ich will nichts gegen deine Entscheidung sagen, wollte aber festhalten, dass man wenn schon den Artikelnamen verwenden sollte oder eine entsprechende Weiterleitung zu diesem dort verwendeten Zweitnamen erstellen sollte (das war mein Gedanke dabei).--Weyoun I 15:45, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Quellenangabe Hey. Danke für den Hinweis, aber wie funktioniert die Vorlage? Was muss ich für die Platzhalter eintragen? Gibt's ne Hilfe-Seite? Gruß Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:46, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ach so! Natürlich kenne ich die Vorlage, damit gebe ich ja auch meine Referenzen in Artikel an. Habe bloß nicht gewusst, dass sie EpLink-Vorlage heißt! Danke für deinen schnelle Hilfe. Viele Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:55, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Noch was Ok, das verstehe ich, aber für was ist dann der Verweis-Teil? Um auf Episoden hinzuweisen, in denen Stasiskammern vorkommen? Oder als zusätzlicher Beleg? Ich tippe auf ersteres. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 21:34, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) OK, soweit verstanden. Viele Dank für deine Hilfe - du folgst mir wirklich auf Schritt und Tritt. Checkst du so oft die letzten Änderungen ;-) ? Ich fühle mich beobachtet :) . Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 21:46, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) TOS Folgen Du schaust doch die TOS Folgen auf Kabel 1. Nur mal ne kurze Fragen sind das noch die original Folgen oder wenigstens schon die etwas überarbeiteten Folgen (meine aber nicht Remastered, sondern meine die Folgen wo schon die sinnlos Dialoge vom ZDF überarbeitet wurden sind). --Klossi 18:36, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Die überarbeitete Version erkennst du am besten an den neuen Stimmen vorallem bei Kirk als Bsp nenn ich mal , während in der ZDF Fassung Kirk und die anderen darüber scherzen, dass Kirk sehr das Fernsehen mag und er selbst auch eine gute Show auf der Constellation geleistet hat, reden Kirk und die anderen in der überarbeiteten DVD Fassung über den Einfluss von Massenvernichtungswaffen und was für eine Gefahr sie für die Menschheit sind. Hatte früher mal die TV Fassung alle auf Video gehabt aber das hat sich ja dank den DVDs erledigt. Interesiert mich mal ob das Fernsehen wenigstens bei Star Trek auf den aktuellen Stand ist. --Klossi 18:48, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab TOS damals auch aufgenommen wo es noch auf SAT.1 kam, aber hat mich halt mal interesiert ob sich jetzt wenigstens was verbessert hat, aber so wie es aussieht lebt Deutschland in Sachen mit der TV Ausstrahlung von Star Trek noch immer hinterm Mond. --Klossi 18:58, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Weiß ja noch nicht mal ob sie bei den Filmen die überarbeitete Fassung gebracht oder auch die original Fassung gebracht haben naja bin mal gespannt wie Pro7/Sat1/Kabel1 es dann bei Remastered mit der Syncronisation machen.--Klossi 19:08, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) USS Voyager länge, breite Hi, hast ja Länge und Breite gelöscht. Ich finde es wäre doch erwähnenswert, da nicht jeder StarTrek-Neuling auf die Idee kommt bei "Intrapid" zu suchen. Ich würde niemals auf die Idee kommen in der Klasse nachzuschauen, wenn ich die Länge der ->Voyager<- wissen möchte. Außerdem verbraucht es doch nun wirklich nicht viel Platz! Weiterhin ist Breite garnicht bei Intrapid angegeben :D -- Enomine 20:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ende der Abstimmung auf Forum:Gallerien für Hauptdarsteller? Hallo. Ich weiß, die Beteiligung war nicht die größte, aber die Abstimmung ist doch zeitlich schon lange gelaufen. Was sollen wir jetzt machen? So akzepieren, wie sie ist? Oder gibt es irgendwo eine Klausel, die besagt, dass mindestens n'' Benutzer mit abgestimmen müssen? --Viele Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:18, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, ich wäre bereit, die Umsetzung für ''Star Trek: Voyager vorzunehmen. Bleibt die Frage nach den Seitentiteln. Aber das besprechen wir am besten direkt im Forum. -- Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:39, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hi, Hallo, war ja nun ewig net mehr da, kurze Frage: habt ihr was geändert an der Position der Quelle? Also gilt immer noch XXX (Quelle). oder XXX. (Quelle) ? Und vielleicht kannst du mir vielleicht wichtiges, was ich zu wissen habe, zukommen lassen? Danke -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:30, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re:Nahrungsverteiler / Replikator Hallo. Ja, ich denke, ich konnte eine Quelle dafür ausfindig machen, obwohl ich beim Erstellen und bearbeiten mehr auf meine Erfahrung setzte. Zur Quelle: Anscheinend werden im 24.Jahrhundert die Nahrungsverteiler direkt mit den neueren Replikatoren als Hilfe eingesetzt, um deren Fortschritte zu erklären. Daraus ergibt sich, dass das System der Replikatoren eine Weiterentwicklung der Nahrungsverteiler ist, in der englischen MA z.B. steht: The term (Nahrungsverteiler) was still used occasionally while explaining the more advanced replicator to others. Als Beispielquelle wird dabei angegeben. --Andy Riker 15:09, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re:In Arbeit Kein Problem... Leider wurde in der Episode nur Generator genannt. Hatte mir die Episode dafür extra nochmal angeschaut. Aber das mit dem drittel stimmt nicht ganz. Sind schließlich 176 Episoden und mit der bin ich erst bei 50, wobei ich die ersten 20 nochmal überarbeiten muss... Ggf. sogar die ersten 25. Aber geht voran... langsam.--Tobi72 11:50, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Links auf die selbe Seite vs. Fett-Formatierung (' ') Hallo. Ich habe jetzt schon vermehrt mitbekommen, dass nach und nach auf Artikelseiten (wie z.B. bei Phaser) Artikelname durch Artikelname ersetzt wird. Beispiel: :Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike (Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike) und :Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike (Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike). Der Effekt, nämlich dass der Begriff fett angezeigt wird, ist der selbe. Wieso also? Ich finde einen Link auf die Seite selbst eigentlich unsinnig. Des weiteren wird der Link ja im Prinzip missbraucht. Es gibt ja immerhin eine Fett-Formatierung. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 13:36, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :OK, danke für die schnelle Erkärung. Du hat meinen Vorschlag also schon entdeckt ;-). Bin bis jetzt nur noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihn zu "präsentieren". Wird aber demnächst geschehen. Bis dann. -- lg Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 14:21, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Archivierne AZL Hallo Bravo, du machst das immer... wie archiviert man die AZL's denn? Danke--Tobi72 21:19, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, weiß ich dann beim nächsten Mal.--Tobi72 21:33, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Urlaubszeiten? Hallo. Du scheinst Dich mit deinen Urlaubszeiten vertan zu haben. 30.10. bis 04.10. macht irgendwie keinen Sinn, außer natürlich, Du machst eine Zeitreise ^^. Wollte Dich nur schnell darauf hinweisen. Viele Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 09:14, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Vielleicht macht er einen langen Urlaub. ;) --HenK | discuss 17:17, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bild löschen? Hey, ich habe die neue Bildeifüge-Funktion ausprobiert und leider kann man die Datei dabei nicht umbenennen. Diese hat jetzt einen nicht sonderlich viel aussagenden Namen. Könntest du bitte das Bild Bild:PDVD 023.JPG löschen? Dann lade ich es neu hoch. Danke. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:42, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) OK, danke. Ich weiß, ich hatte nur gesehen, dass du aktiv bist und wollte das ganze so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne haben. Das nächste mal gehe ich anders vor. Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:59, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Zwei Esel ein Gedanke Zwei Esel ein Gedanke haben gerade beide gleichzeitig den Artikel zurück gesetzt und natürlich hab ich dann deine änderung auf die Trollversion wieder zurück gesetzt, habs aber schon wieder rückgängig gemacht. --Klossi 20:34, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab den jetzt nochmal angeschrieben was das soll, wenn er weiter macht werden wir wohl andere Schritte unternehmen müssen. --Klossi 20:39, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Unser Freund war wieder aktiv, aber diesmal hab ich gleich gesperrt nachdem er schon wieder mehre Bilder geändert hat. --Klossi 13:54, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Unser freund ist schon wieder da hab ihn ja das letzte mal schon eine Woche gesperrt aber wenigstens macht er mittlerweile seinen Mist rückgängig. --Klossi 22:34, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ansonsten muß halt diese IP dauerhaft gesperrt werden, das ist ja immer der selbe Typ keine Ahnung was der sich davon verspricht. --Klossi 22:39, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::Er tut es schon wieder ich glaube noch eine letzte Verwarnung an den und dann wird er dauerhaft gesperren.--Klossi 22:43, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ein Troll weniger ;)--Klossi 22:52, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Amanda Grayson in Star Trek (2009) Wieso hast du meine Änderung rückgängig gemacht? Amanda Grayson wird in Star Trek XI zu sehen sein - siehe IMDB :siehe Forum:Spoiler Kinofilm. Informationen aus dem Film dürfen erst ab Kinostart eingebracht werden--Bravomike 19:03, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :ah sorry - wusste ich nicht. Dachte Informationen werden eingetragen sobald sie zur Verfügung stehen. Die große Warnmeldung am Anfang hätte es übrigens nicht gebraucht ;) 91.65.186.248 21:09, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) RE:Referenzlinks Schaue ich mir mal an, wenn ich wieder voll hier bin, im Moment bin ich noch am Installieren. Muss dabei noch extra software besoregn, die unter Vista läuft...--Tobi72 07:59, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hochladen von Bildern Hallo! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei vielen Bildern in der Überschrift "Lizen's'''ierung" steht statt "Lizen'z'ierung". Dieser Fehler wird (so glaube ich) von der Upload-Automatik erzeugt. Könnte man das beheben, damit zumindest keine weiteren dieser Fehler erzeugt werden? Oder habt ihr als Admins da gar keinen Zugriff drauf? Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 10:53, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :So funzt es, danke. Die dadurch erzeugten Fehler (dürften ein paar hundert sein) könnte man bequem per Bot korrigieren. Weißt du, an wen ich mich da wenden sollte? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:06, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Wenn ich dir nochmal ne Frage stellen dürfte... :-) Weißt du, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass mir die Wiki-Software eine Liste ausgibt, die alle Seiten eines bestimmten Namensraums enthält? Wie z.B. alle Bild-Diskussionen, oder alle Vorlagen usw. Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 00:08, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, wie naheliegend... danke! Hätte man ja fast selbst drauf kommen können :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 08:09, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bot Ich bemühe mich gerade, einen Bot für einfache Aufgaben einzurichten. Und daher wollte ich fragen, ob es OK ist, wenn ich einen neuen Account dafür anlege, der dann von einem Admin als Bot gekennzeichnet wird. Er soll später Textersetzungen übernehmen und InterWiki-Dinge beheben. Oder soll ich damit lieber ins Zehn Vorne? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:15, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Alles klar, dann pack ich das mal an. Ich werd damit aber erst an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, wenn es einigermaßen sicher läuft :-) Ein paar Sachen funktionieren nämlich noch gar nicht richtig... -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:35, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::OK, der neue User heißt PlasmarelaisBot. Es wäre nett, wenn du diesen Nutzer als Bot markieren könnest (zumindest habe ich gelesen, dass das gehen soll), dann hab ich schonmal eine Warnmeldung weniger ;-) Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:57, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::OK, danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 22:22, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Super, besten Dank! So langsam wird es auch was damit... :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 09:21, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Kleiner Hinweis Sorry, daran hab ich immer nicht gedacht. Es hatte sich ja tatsächlich meist innerhalb von Minuten erledigt, nur wenn ich es mal spät abends eintrage blieben die Artikel noch über nacht... aber in Zukunft werde ich das Schild auf solchen Seiten platzieren, wenn ich um die Sofortlöschung eines Artikels/Bildes bitte. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:40, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Alles klar, verstanden :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:47, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Beziehungsweise vs. bzw. Hallo. Du hast hier u.a. aus der Abkürzung bzw. →beziehungsweise gemacht. Ist das ein gerade passender individueller Stil (fände ich ja nicht schlimm) oder eine ungeschriebene Regel, im Stilhandbuch finde ich das nicht. MfG--Andy Riker < just talk> 20:09, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :OK--Andy Riker < just talk> 20:23, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mail hast du eigentlich meine mail vom 12.01 bekommen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:44, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ja, sorry, da hätte ich mich natürlich auch mal melden können. Dumm von mir, 'tschuldigung. Ist auf jeden Fall angekommen. --Bravomike 08:47, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::hab mir einen neuen webmailer besorgt und wusste nicht ob er richtig eingestellt ist. habe gerade berichte erhalten das mails nicht durchgekommen sein sollen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:50, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe Deine E-Mails nicht von Deiner alten Adresse bekommen, und als ich an die neue zurückschreiben wollte habe ich einen delivery failure erhalten. Ich habe sie dann noch mal an Deine alte Adresse geschickt, und die ist ja dann angekommen--Bravomike 08:52, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Falsche Episode Hallo! Vielen Dank für das Richtigstellen. Wo hatte ich nur meinen Kopf... :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 10:59, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Linkfix DS9 Hallo! Ich habe gesehen, dass du einige Links von Deep Space Nine in Deep Space 9 änderst. Wenn du willst kann das auch der Bot erledigen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:05, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ionenschirm Vielleicht sollten wir uns hier ans englische Original halten und Ionenschirm in Ionenkapsel umbenennen. Ich weiß in der deutschen Fassung wird die Kapsel als Ionenchirm bezeichnet. In der englischen Fassung wird erwähnt das Kirk die Kapsel rausgesprengt hat und so wird Finney getötet. Das währe auch kein Problem ist halt mal wieder ein Übersetzungsfehler, die wir mittlerweile bei der TOS gewohnt sind. Das Problem nur, in der Remastered Fassung der Folge sieht man eindeutig das es sich um eine Ionenlapsel und nicht um einen Ionenschirm handelt. --Klossi 13:49, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin eher für die englische Fassung hab das z.B. auch hier gemacht Tarinsaft‎, weil es in der Übersetzung so oft zu Fehlern kommt, vor allem bei der Folge Kirk unter Anklage ist es extrem schlimm. Ich hätte nichts gegen den Schirm gehabt, nur wie gesagt in der ‎Remastered Fassung sieht man eindeutig das eine Kapsel rausgesprengt worden ist und das Astronauten eine neue Kapsel in die Enterprise einbauen. --Klossi 14:11, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) thumb|Der Abwurfknopf für die Kapsel. ::Ich hab mal kurz die DVD Fassung überflogen, aber da wird auch nur der Ionenschirm genannt. Im Untertitel steht allerdings Ionenkapsel. Hier kannst du sogar sehen das es sich um eine Kapsel handelt http://trekmovie.com/2008/05/11/court-martial-remastered-review-video-screenshots/. Und auch dem Bild sieht man das es sich um eine Kapsel handelt. Ich würde eher ein REDIRECT von Ionenschirm auf Ionenkapsel machen und dann bei der Kapsel dann die HGI wegen dem Übesetzungsfehler hinzufügen. Zu einem ähnlichen Fehler kommt es bei der Folge Die Stunde der Erkenntnis, dort muß Scott eine Autoseparation der Untertassensektion der Enterprise durchführen, währen in der deutschen Fassung Scott nur mehr Energie auf den Antrieb geben muß. Ja die TOS macht es uns manchmal mit der deutschen Fassung ganz schön schwer. --Klossi 14:42, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich hasse es auch wenn sich Wort und Bild wiedersprechen kann manchmal ganz schön ärgerlich sein. --Klossi 15:38, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Die Orden kannst du ändern die hab ich damals nie reingeschrieben die standen schon so im Artikel drin bevor ich ihn überhaupt bearbeitet habe. --Klossi 06:01, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Anführungszeichen Wie mach man denn diese von dir genutzen Anführungszeichen? Ich kenne nur die Tastatureingaben und " ". --Mark McWire 16:02, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gamma(-)Erandi-Nebel Hallo. Du hast hier aus Gamma Erandi-Nebel → Gemma'-'Erandi-Nebel gemacht. Der Planet Gamma Erandi wird durchaus ohne Bindestrich geschrieben. Wird allgemein ''durch ein Anhängsel (z.B. mit -Nebel) alle auseinander geschriebene Wörter des Eigennamens mit Bindestriche verbunden? --Andy Riker < just talk> 19:02, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Deine "Zu erledigen"-Seite Entschuldige, es geht mich sicher nichts an, aber die Übersetzung von Starfleet Tactical existiert auch schon als Taktische Abteilung der Sternenflotte. Dann gibts einen Punkt weniger auf der langen ToDo-Liste... ;-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 19:04, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) DS9 Abmessungen Woher stammen denn die genauen Abmessungen von DS9 ? Ich frage deshalb weil wir doch letztens erst darüber gesprochen haben. Gruß --Terran2151 18:14, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Meine DVDs hey, wollte mal fragen wann ich meine DVDs zurückbekomme. -- ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:54, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Lazarus Ich finde der Artikel Lazarus ist eine gute überarbeitung, nur wie schon gesagt ich hab auch bis heute und ich denke auch viele andere haben die Handlung der Folge nicht verstanden. Auf jeden fall sind die Artikel zu der Folge eine herrausforderung und wenn ich ehrlich bin ich möchte nicht die Inhaltsangabe zu dieser Folge schreiben ;) --Klossi 21:26, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ich überflieg mal morgen die DVD Fassung der Folge, glaub da haben sie ein paar Dinge zur TV Fassung geändert und wenn ich gut bin find ich auch noch ein passendes Bild vom Anti-Lazerus schließlich hatte der eine ja ein Pflaster der andere nicht ich muss nur nochmal schauen wer von den beiden das war. Das schwierige ist ja auch man kann sich ja noch mal an den Bart der beiden orientieren, der Bart von den Typen sieht in fast jeder Szene anders aus. --Klossi 21:51, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich bin jetzt mit den Bilder rückwärts gegangen, ganz zum Schluß hilft Kirk dem Anti-Lazarus und schon hat ich das Bild und eine Szene vorher kämpft Kirk mit dem anderen Lazarus, der Logik folglich kann das nur Lazarus sein. Aber Leider hat die Folge überhaupt keine Logik. Schon am Anfang, mal hat der Typ eine Wunde über den Auge dann ist sie plötzlich verschwunden, obwohl diese komische Dimensionswechselszene nicht gezeigt wurde und plötzlich taucht die Wunde wie aus dem nichts wieder auf. --Klossi 22:42, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Episodensidebar hi, was hast du da eingefügt? dünne Leerzeichen? was war deine Absicht?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:02, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, mir war aufgefallen, dass zwischen den Sternzeiten und dem Strich keine Leerzeichen waren und das fand ich nicht gut. Ich habe erst normale Leerzeichen gesetzt, aber die waren mir dann doch zu dick. Die dünnen fand ich besser. Sind die nicht gut?--Bravomike 12:04, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::ich weis nicht. sollte es bei einer von-bis Angabe Leerzeichen geben?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:55, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::die allwissende Müllhalde hats beantwortet http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halbgeviertstrich#Bis-Strich. Zunächst einmal benutzen wir das völlig falsche Zeichen und ausserdem: Laut Duden steht vor und nach einem Bis-Strich kein Leerzeichen. Wenn Zahlenangaben Striche enthalten, werden auch Auslassungspunkte anstelle des Bis-Strichs verwendet. Die für Arbeiten im Büro- und Verwaltungsbereich bestimmte DIN 5008 schreibt jedoch für das Bis-Zeichen einen Halbgeviertstrich mit vor- und nachstehendem Leerzeichen vor (Beispiel: 3 – 4 EUR). Manche Typographen setzen vor und nach dem Bis-Strich ein Spatium. Damit „klebt“ der Strich nicht am Buchstaben, es entsteht aber dennoch kein störender Leerraum. Diese Variante ist allerdings nicht standardisiert und sie ist auch nur mit spezialisierten Layoutprogrammen möglich. :::also, du hast quasi die letze Methode verwendet. Ich halte zwar viel von DIN-Normen, aber mir gefällt die Duden variante rein visuell am besten. Was meinst du?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:04, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Tja, volle Leerzeichen laut DIN sind mir aber ein bisschen zu dick. Wenn der Duden sagt ohne, dann bin ich einverstanden damit.--Bravomike 11:06, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Weyoun Hi. Also relevant finde ich das durchaus... die Charaktere sind sich total ähnlich, und dass Grima die gleiche Synchronstimme erhalten hat, ist doch irgendwie mehr als ein Zufall. Formulier es doch von mir aus so, dass es Dir besser passt... ich finde, das gehört da rein. ;) --Maraudon 17:18, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Beiträge Hallo Bravomike, danke für deine Tipps. Wie ist gerade der Neural-Transceiver-Artikel sonst gelungen? --CptnPicard 19:04, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bilder aus MA/en Hallo Bravomike, ich danke dir für deine Infos bezüglich der Bilder (Bildbeschreibungsseite etc.). Da hab ich überhaupt nicht dran gedacht, bin nämlich davon ausgegangen dass die englische Beschreibung ausreiche, was nach „logischer“ Betrachtung natürlich Unsinn ist. Also danke nochmal, werde mich bessern ;). Gruß --Terran2151 16:29, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Breen Kurze Frage warum meinst du, dass bei den Breen einige Links fehlen, es sind doch alle Links vorhanden, es sieht nur doof aus wenn für jeden Abschnitt eine Quelleangabe steht, obwohl es sich immer wieder um die selbe Folge handelt. --Klossi 06:54, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :So hab den Artikel bisschen neu geordnet und mir gefällt der Artikel auch ganz gut, er ist Aussagekräftig, Übersichtlich und wir so wenig neue exzellenten Artikel da wird es ja mal wieder zeit welche zu nominieren. --Klossi 18:43, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ablativgeneratoren Wieso löschst du andauernd meinen Zusatz,dass die ablativpanzerung auf der Enterprise nicht verwendet wird? Antworte hier. :Hallo. Ein erstes, schwerwiegendes Problem des Beitrags ist, dass er nicht der Memory Alpha:Erzählperspektive entspricht. Außerdem halte ich persönlich ihn zu sehr auf das „Heldenschiff“ fokussiert. So wie er vorlag war der Kommentar absolut nicht akzeptabel, aber ich muss jedoch vermutlich zugeben, dass ich ihn ein wenig vorschnell komplett entfernt habe. Ich habe hier nachgetragen, was vermutlich den Richtlinien entsprechen würde. Ich hoffe, Du empfindest das als ausreichend. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 12:18, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok danke, damit bin ich zufrieden.War nur etwas sauer, dass meine Beiträge andauernd gelöscht werden. Das gleiche kann man eigentlich auch bei den Transphasentorpedos schreiben. Gruß Referenzwerk Hallo Bravomike, hab mal ne blöde Frage, deine letzte Änderung von Referenzwerk, bezüglich „Verweis“ will mir nicht ganz einleuchten? Für mich ergibt es keinen Sinn, klär mich mal bitte auf! Danke, Gruß --Terran2151 16:19, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :ja, was hast du damit vor? vlt kann ich dir helfen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:05, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich war's nicht! Sie führ mich aus wie automatische Links zu den ISBNs, die irgendwie schief gegangen sind.--Bravomike 10:03, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC)